Tercera Generación: Primer Año
by Queen L
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después, qué fue de ellos, los hijos de los héroes y, también, de los antagonistas? Este es el primer año de Albus Potter, el año que dará el comienzo para la aventura que será su vida, acompañado por su querida prima Rose y el amigo que todos sabemos tendrá, Scorpius Malfoy. Aventuras, amores y un nuevo mal que se alza, cuando él, aún, no está listo para nada.


Albus se despidió de sus padres con la mano a través de la ventanilla del tren, hasta que este giró, haciendo que la estación se perdiera de la vista. El niño sonrió, emocionado, a Rose, su prima, que estaba a su lado, también bastante exitada con la situación. ¡Su primer año en Hogwarts! No podía estar más entusiasmado, tantos años oyendo hablar del colegio, a sus primos, tíos, padres y amigos, y, al fin, era su turno ir al famoso colegio. Avanzó por el pasillo, con su lechuza en mano, siguiendo a su prima por el camino. A medida que avanzaban, más de una persona les señaló con el dedo. Albus echó una mirada el piso, nervioso, no les gustaba el por qué de tanta atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Puf! ¡Qué mirones! —se quejó Rose, frunciendo el ceño— No puede ser que no haya un compartimiento. ¿Y si vamos con Alice? —preguntó.

Alice hacía referencia a Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom. La conocían desde que eran pequeños y solía ser muy temperamental, pero, también, basta considerada. Por lo que, a ambos, les había aclarado que, en su primer año, podía ir a sentar con ella y sus amigos, si así lo deseaban. Si bien, Albus quería ver a Ali y se estaba cansando de andar, negó con la cabeza.

—No, seguro James está con ella —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Y sabes que comenzará a molestarme.

—Vale —comprendió la muchacha. Aunque hizo un gesto de exasperación—. Tiene que haber alguno vacío en algún lado —protestó.

Y entonces lo vieron. En el quién sabe cuánto compartimiento que pasaban, encontraron a una niña, que también debería de estar en primero, sentada sola, con la única compañía de un enorme libro. Rose no esperó que su primo aprobara a la niña, tocó la puerta sin preguntarle qué creía. La chica sentada, se notaba por la túnica, era bastante delgadita y no demasiado alta. Tenía un rostro aún un tanto aniñado y de galleta, una boca pequeña, estaba rígida en una mueca de indiferencia, lo que hacía imposible verle como alguien pequeño. Poseía un cabello color castaño claro, muy largo y lacio, estaba peinado casi con regla y le caía de forma delicada alrededor del rostro. Unos grandes ojos grises les estudiaron, como si estuviera chequeando de esa forma quiénes eran. Albus se sintió incómodo, si bien era normal que le miraran por ser hijo de quien era, nunca se había acostumbrado al hecho.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —señaló Rosie—. El lugar está repleto —aclaró, con una sonrisa tímida.

Debieron de haber pasado su inspección, porque asintió con la cabeza. No les miró sonriente y no volvió a correr la vista del libro. Los dos primos se sentaron, bastante incómodos, uno junto al otro, en el asiento que estaba frente al de la chica. Se miraron, como alentándose hablar. Para Albus no era necesario, una vez sentado, no le parecía tan mal quedarse en silencio, de hecho, lo habría disfrutado, podía viajar en tranquilidad, convencerse de que iba a quedar en Gryffindor. Su prima no pareció estar de acuerdo, de hecho, no duró mucho tiempo callada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Rose, Rose Weasley —se presentó, estirando una pecosa mano.

El rostro de la chica de cabello castaño se torció en una mueca de asco y, de pronto, pareció bastante ofendida. Por primera vez, bajó el libro. No se levantó de su lugar, de hecho, se puso aún más rígida -si aquello era posible-, y les miró, con despreció

—Weasley —siseó, la chica—. Y tú debes de ser Potter —señaló—. Sal de mi compartimiento —espetó, de forma fría.

—Disculpa, ¿quién te crees que eres? —saltó Rose, todavía más ofendida, alzando la nariz al techo.

—Savannah Nott —contestó, como si aquello tuviera algún significado.

_Nott. _Sí, ellos habían oído hablar de los Nott, era uno de los tantos apellido que el tío Ron les había dicho que evitaran. Nada de Malfoy, Nott, Goyle o Zabini, había aclarado, sin que nadie más en la casa le no tenía la menor intención de causar un disturbio, de hecho, haciendo caso a su tío, pensaba que largarse de allí era una buena idea. Nuevamente, su prima no parecía estar de acuerdo. Tenía una expresión bastante enfadada y apretaba los puños, de forma amenazante. El pequeño conocía muy bien ese gesto, era la hora de salir de ese lugar, antes de que las dos chicas comenzaran a gritarse. Aunque la tal Savannah, no parecía muy capaz de ponerse a chillar. De hecho, parecía a punto de sisear algo más, pero se vio interrumpida. El chico rubio de ojos grises, que antes había señalado su tío, estaba parado en el compartimiento. Rosie se puso tiesa. El rubio sonrió de forma irónica a la chica de cabello castaña.

—¿Has hecho amigos, Savy? ¡Quién te viera! Seguro tu madre se muere de la impresión o algo —se burló.

—Nos les hables Scorp, son _ellos —_señaló, de forma infantil, como hace un niño cuando habla de los chicos que están en el otro equipo. El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque de pronto aflojó su expresión divertida— ¡Scorp! ¡No pases! —exclamó, levantándose, perdiendo toda la compostura.

Y es que el tal "Scorp", se adelantó como si nada, hasta sentarse frente a Albus, que había permanecido totalmente indiferente en cuanto a todo lo que estaba pasando. El rubio le sonrió de forma tímida. Rose fruncía el ceño, al igual que Nott, parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, ninguno tenía que sentarse allí. Albus se miró las manos de forma nerviosa. Se suponía que no tenía que hablar con él, sabía quién era, era Scorpius Malfoy. Otro más en la lista de a quienes debía de evitar. Así que no le devolvió la tímida sonrisa.

—No hay otro compartimiento, Savannah, tendremos que quedarnos —zanjó

—¡Son Potter y Weasley! —apuntó, como si fuera el peor de los pecados, a lo que el otro no reaccionó. A Rose se le pusieron rojas las orejas—. Vale, haz lo que quieres, le contaré a tío Draco. Me iré con Lydia, puedes venir si quieres —avisó.

Cogió su libro y se marchó de allí, con un paso bastante afectado, pero, también, lento, como esperando que chico le siguiera. Al ver que no pasaba, les miró con furia y cerró la puerta del compartimiento con más fuerza de la normal. Por un segundo los tres niños se miraron entre ellas, en un completo silencio. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir, y, una vez ida la muchacha, Scorpius no parecía tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho, el gesto más bien de arrogancia, se había visto remplazado por un claro nerviosismo. Albus jugó con sus dedos, de forma inquieta. Tenían que hacer algo. Si bien apreciaba el silencio, no era uno como el del antes, sin presiones, en ese momento, el silencio parecía estar gritando para que le mataran. Rose dirigió una mirada significativa a su primo, aunque este no logró encontrarle significado alguno, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces…. —comenzó, sin saber qué decir. Su prima le cortó, en una clara señal que había entendido mal su mirada.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, Al —dijo, apurándolo—. Vamos con Ali —apuró.

Y, de pronto, Albus creyó comprender por qué Malfoy había decidido quedarse en el compartimiento, no es que quisiera estar con ellos, si no, que no quería estar con alguien más, por ejemplo, quien quiera que fuera esa tal _"Lydia"._ No supo por qué, pero negó con la cabeza a su prima. No, prefería estar con aquel chico rubio que no le hablaba, a tener que soportarlas bromas y molestias de su hermano, estaba demasiado preocupado solo, no necesitaba que nadie más echara carbón a sus ya grandes dudas.

—Al… —susurró.

—Aquí estoy bien, Rosie —intentó sonreír, pero aquello ya era demasiado—. Quédate también.

—Es un Malfoy, Albus —se quejó, como antes había hecho la chica Nott. Malfoy bufó.

—Y después te quejarás de Savannah —masculló, sin poder contenerse.

—¿Disculpa? —alzó una ceja—. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—No, pero el mundo es libre, y me sentí con la necesidad de darla —objetó, de forma bastante divertida.

A Albus no le gustó el tono que estaba usando con su prima, aunque no podía evitar estar un tanto de acuerdo con su comentario, ¿no había dicho eso antes la chica? Estaba comportándose de la misma manera. Rose frunció el ceño, las orejas se le estaban poniendo levemente rosadas. Albus también le entendía ella, seguramente estaba sufriendo un dilema mental en cuanto a quedarse, su padre le había dicho específicamente nada de acercarse a los Malfoy y ella jamás desobedecía lo que él decía. Hizo una mueca de molestia. Dio un paso al asiento y luego uno a la puerta, de forma indecisa.

—Pero es un Malfoy —repitió, tanto para sí misma, como para Albus.

—¿Eres una cobarde, Weasley? —le picó el chico alzando una ceja.

—Yo no soy una serpiente arrastrada, Malfoy —replicó, con las palabras que había oído decir una vez a tío Ron.

—Yo no soy ninguna serpiente arrastrada, tú eres una prejuiciosa —frunció el ceño, señalando lo obvio.

—Ya relájense —pidió Albus, desde su lugar—. No hay ningún otro compartimiento, y no quiero ir con Ali, Rosie. Venga, será rápido —aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos le miraron, pero algo en las palabras de Albus debió de hacer efecto, porque Rose se volvió a sentar. El lugar volvió a caer en el silencio, lo que hizo que el chico se tranquilizara. Muy bien, todos callados, era justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaba calmando una pelea con Malfoy? No tenía la menor idea, pero, como ya había dicho antes, prefería soportarlo a él, que a su hermano. Ni su padre, ni tío Ron, ni el sombrero -por las dudas eso le diera ideas raras-, tenían que enterarse de nada. Se recostó en el respaldo.

Los siguientes minutos, fueron una total calma. Rose, sintiéndose derrotada, sacó un libro de su bolso, y, copiando a Nott, pasó el resto del tiempo, rígida, leyendo sin mover la mirada del lugar. Podría haber hablado con Albus, pero sentía que eso era hacerle ganar por completo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Scorpius, se recostó de forma relajada en su asiento, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, como si los campos, siempre iguales, se hubieran tornado, de pronto, curiosamente interesantes. No era, realmente, lo que estaba esperando de su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero tenía la sensación de que podría haber sido mucho mejor.

La mujer con el carrito de los dulces, anunció su llegada y, por un momento, los tres fueron niños normales. Ya que se levantaron al mismo tiempo y, aunque en silencio fueron a repasar los dulces con la mirada.

—¡Mira, Al! Varitas de regaliz —señaló Rosie, emocionada, era un dulce muggle, le parecía divertido que les incluyeran en el carro.

—Asqueroso —arrugó la nariz Al y fue directo a un paquete de grageas, sus favoritas.

—¿Me pasas algunas, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, de forma demasiado correcta, señalando las varitas de regaliz.

—Claro, Malfoy —respondió, tendiéndoselas.

No era, realmente, una disculpa, ni nada parecido, pero fue como sacar la bandera de la paz, al menos por un momento. Un tanto más alegres y cargados de todos los tipos de dulce, volvieron a sentarse en el compartimiento.

—¿Quién te ha tocado, Al? —preguntó Rose, comiendo sus varitas, al ver a su primo abrir una rana de chocolate.

—Gwendolyn la misteriosa, de nuevo —se quejó, mordiendo la rana, antes que esta saltara—. ¡Ya la tengo mil veces repetida!

—Probaré suerte —sonrió la muchacha, y cogió una del montón—. Bah, Gwenog Jones —bufó.

—Se la puedes dar a Hugo, sabes que colecciona todas las que tengan que ver con Quidditch, de seguro ya la tiene, pero nunca le parece mal tener más

—No se la daré a Hugo, el no me quiso dar a Agrippa, y es la más difícil de conseguir.

—Es como Dumbledore, no sale nunca —sonrió, pensando en el hombre por el cual llevaba nombre— ¿Quieres una, Malfoy? —ofreció Albus, creyó que sería una forma de meterlo en la conversación. Él asintió, abriéndola con fuerza. Rose alzó una ceja a su primo, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?—. ¿Y?

—Ginny Potter —mostró—, es buena jugando al Quidditch.

Y, dando mucho más significado de lo que deberían al cometario, de pronto, Albus le dirigió la sonrisa tímida, que antes había rechazado. Capaz, Scorpius Malfoy no estaba tan mal como le habían dicho sus padres y tíos. Los silencios que vinieron después fueron menos incómodos, y, aunque excluida Rose -que después de los cromos y una ronda de grageas, volvió su libro-, Al habló un poco más con aquel rubio chico de ojos grises, que debería de estar odiando

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Sí, ya sé. De esto hay mucho, hay tanto que aburre y cansa, pero yo también quiero poner mi parte, mi idea de cómo fue la tercera generación, qué es para mí la tercera generación. Elegí a Albus, no porque todos lo cogen a él, si no, porque es un personaje que me gusta y creo que tiene tela para cortar, al menos, el Albus de mi imaginación la tiene. Además, creo que su edad está bien dispuesta para incluir a todos los Weasley, y, porque, venga, que no puede resistir la tentación de meter a Scorpius Malfoy de lleno en mi historia. Espero que os guste esta idea rara que vino de la nada a mi cabeza.

No sé a dónde irá, siquiera, cómo irá. Pero sí tengo pensado terminarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré? Eso ya va dictado por la imaginación que cargue, pero, no será fácil y bastante, es como decir poco para mí. Escribir no es lo mío, pero me relaja y creo, que ando necesitada de una distracción, como sé que será esta historia para mí. ¿Por qué la publico? Vete a saber por qué, pero me dio la corazonada, así que cogí los cojones que no tengo y la subí. Estoy abierta a dudas, sugerencias, tomates, críticas e insultos, sí, a todo lo que queráis mandarme, incluso para decirme que soy de lo peor que han visto, pero dadme una buena razón.

¡Saludos! Y muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Queen L.


End file.
